How Love Brought You Back To Me
by TheYellowVolvo
Summary: How do I even begin to explain New York? Oh, wait, simple. I love it! Everything was perfect. Then, one day, he came into my life. sequel to How Much I Thought I Hated You. Need to read to understand
1. Emerald Again

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Everything belongs to SM. However, this story and the plot is mine.**

**This is the sequel to How Much I Thought I Hated You. If you haven't read it you need to to understand what is happening.  
**

**Welcome To How Love Brought You Back To Me! Who here is excited! I know I am!**

**ok so thanks to Thiagher for getting this back o me really quickly! She made this possible!**

**Okay anyway I hope you all are ready for the sequel and I will be quiet now.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

BPOV

How do I even begin to explain New York. Oh, wait simple. I freaking love it!

Alice, Rose and I had moved into an apartment together at the end of the first year of college. Life. Was. Perfect. Every night we would go somewhere, usually meeting up with Jasper and Emmett. I was in Heaven. How could my life get any better?

Our small apartment had a very tiny kitchen and only a slightly larger living room. In the living room there was a window that slid up to allow access to the fire escape. There was a bathroom off of the main hall and also one in Alice's room. Rose and I shared a the larger bedroom. We figured Alice had more stuff than us and she would need all the room she could get.

"Bel-la," Alice sang as she walked into the apartment, Jasper in tow.

"Hey Alice, Jasper. Whats up?" I replied. It wasn't every day Alice came in singing my name. Okay well she did but I could tell today was different.

"We are going... out, later tonight."

"I will go but it depends on where "out" is." I hated surprises. She should know that by now.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Then no Alice. I won't go until you tell me where."

"Bella."

"No."

"Puh-lease," Alice whined. Her face slipped into an adorable pout. Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes went wide starting to water. I can't say no to that face.

"Ugh Alice! Fine!" I yelled. Alice started jumping up and down in place. In the background I saw Jasper trying to hold back a laugh.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to Jasper pointing my finger at him. "I don't want to hear anything from you. You know you can't resist that face. You have fallen victim to it many times too. I will have no more sass from you young man!"

Jasper threw his hands up in surrender and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh. Between how I just scolded him and the look on his face it was too much to remain silent. We looked at one another for two seconds before cracking up and leaning on each other for support.

Jasper and I had grown a lot closer over the last year. Alice, Rose, and Emmett were constantly working around mine and Jasper's work schedule for the week. So, Jasper and I would be working the same hours and then would have the same free time. We were constantly over at one of our apartments watching a movie and waiting for the rest of our group to show back up. Jasper and I were tighter than ever.

"Alright Bella. It is now four and we have to be there at six. To the bathroom you go!" Alice chirped.

I turned to Jasper in horror, "Jasper, save me. I don't want to be Bella Barbie!" Jasper stepped away from me and waved. I gaped at him.

Alice came up behind me and grabbed my wrist. I was still as clumsy as ever and managed to trip as she yanked me backwards. The damn pixie was stronger than I thought.

I flipped myself over onto my stomach and started crawling away from Alice.

"Oh no you don't," She yelled and I felt two tiny hands wrap around my ankles.

"No!" I yelled as Alice started dragging me backwards by my feet. "Jasper save me!" I yelled. He smiled at me and blew me a kiss. Just as I was being dragged around the corner. I used all my strength to pull myself back around to the living room but then I slipped. Jasper laughed at me and I flipped him off as I was dragged back toward my awaiting doom.

"That was harder than it should have been Bella," Alice said.

"Screw you and your canoe Alice," I replied playfully. The pixie just stuck her tongue out at me and laughed before setting to work.

She put my hair up in curlers to curl while she did my make up. As always, she kept it light and natural. When she was finished she pulled out the curlers. My hair formed loose curls that were very bouncy.

"Put this on," Alice said to me as she handed me a bag.

"Alice, you _need _to stop buying me stuff," I complained.

"I do it because I want to Bella. Now please enjoy this or it will make me sad." I saw her lower lip start to tremble and I sighed in defeat earning a happy smile from her.

I slipped into her bathroom and slipped on the dress. It really was beautiful but must have cost a fortune. I knew Alice had plenty of money but this was really unnecessary. It was a deep wine colored bubble dress. It had one strap across my left shoulder that was rhinestones and it fell just slightly above my knees. I did a twirl and the skirt flowed around me.

When I exited the bathroom I tripped over something in my path. I looked down and saw high heeled silver shoes. Forget shoes they were more like death traps. They had about a three inch heel with a T-strap that met the bottom part of the shoe and the top which clasped around my ankle.

"Oh hell no Alice," I said as my eyes searched frantically around for the devil pixie.

"What Bella," Alice said as she came back into the room wearing a pink halter dress that fell to her knees and had a tie on the left side of it. Her shoes were simple black pumps with a square toe. She took one look at me holding out the shoes and left the room pulling the door shut after her. I tried to get there in time but I was too late. She was holding me captive in the room.

"Alice open this door right now!"

"I can't until you have the shoes on your feet Bella!"

"I will not be killed tonight in the name of fashion!"

I was banging on the door when I heard Jasper start talking, "I need to go home and get ready Alice. Everyone is ready and we will meet you there."

"Okay, Jazzy," Alice said. Then her voice lowered, "Does he know?" I momentarily paused my pounding to try and hear but nothing else was said.

"Let me out Alice!"

"Not until those shoes are on your feet!"

I paused for two seconds unmoving and then saying, "Okay they're on!"

"No they're not Bella. I will know when they are on then you can come out."

I groaned but sat down and put on the death traps anyway. As soon as the strap was buckled Alice threw open the door and handed me a coat before pulling me out of the room and out of our apartment. Pushy little pixie.

* * *

"We're here Bella!" Alice said as we walked up to the club. She parked her car in the parking garage and we had walked back down to the club. I looked around and saw we were at the CBGB club. We had been here twice before. It was a fun hangout for people sixteen and up with live bands playing almost every night.

As we walked into the club I looked at Alice, "Aren't we a little dressed up for this Alice?"

"No Bella this is a special occasion," she said as we walked in past the bouncer. I saw Emmett jump up and wave us over to where we were sitting.

We were just past the bar as I tripped over my own two feet and fell into someone. As I felt myself start to fall toward the ground two strong arms grabbed me and steadied me. As I righted my self mumbling apologies I looked up and into a pair of dazzling green eyes.

* * *

**Ya I'm a little mean for leaving you with a cliffie right away but it was necessary.  
Let me know what you think!  
Hit or Miss?**

**You know what I ask!**


	2. Boom, Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy

**Disclaimer: i really don't feel the need to say this. **

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took sooo long! I have no excuses. You guys are soooo amazing! This first chapter had 55 reviews! That is the most I've had for any chapter! Honestly you guys made my entire week that I kept getting these updates! So first two days I had 200 emails that were favorites alerts or reviews! I love you guys! I give all of you a chocolate chip cookie! **

**Thanks to Thiagher Lillie! She is my hero and had this chapter back to me in under an hour and it is perfect! GO read and review her amazing stories! She deserves it!**

**Ok im done talking because I've held this from you for waaaaaaayyy too long!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

BPOV

_We were just past the bar as I tripped over my own two feet and fell into someone. As I felt myself fall toward the ground two strong arms grabbed me and steadied me. As I righted myself mumbling apologies along the way, I looked up and into a pair of dazzling green eyes._

I was immobile, paralyzed even. _I knew those eyes. _They had penetrated my soul one too many times. I shook my head to try and clear the image to prove it was fake. His face never wavered from my view.

I took another minute before I could even trying to speak. His hands were still wrapped tightly around my arms. His figure was ridged as I'm sure mine was. We didn't speak. I was afraid that if I spoke he would vanish in thin air. I was terrified and I had no idea where these feelings were coming from.

"I-I have to go," I said as I took a step back. It was unbearable to even think his name. One of his hands dropped but the other was still reaching out toward me. I took one more look at him, shook my head, and bolted. I ran out of the club and spun in circles looking for an escape route on the curb.

"Bella! Wait!"

I turned around quickly hoping it was Jasper or Alice who would tell me it was all a dream. But instead, he was pushing open the door and running towards me.

"Taxi!" I yelled and flagged down the nearest one, needing to escape. As soon as it pulled up I opened the door and jumped in. The door was almost shut but a strong hand stopped it and pulled it back open.

"Bella... Bella please wait. Please. Just talk to me," He spoke. His voice was still the same warm velvet I knew so well but I couldn't reply. I couldn't function. My eyes started to water and I didn't know where these emotions were coming from. I choked back a sob and shook my head once more before trying to pull the door shut. His hold didn't waver.

"Please," He asked, his voice begging, calling me to agree. His eyes were a deep green, full of longing. I had to escape. I shook my head back and forth vigorously, needing him to understand and leave me alone. Thankfully, he did. His hand dropped from the door and he slouched in defeat.

I gave the driver the address to the apartment as I pulled the door shut. As we pulled away I took a look out the rear window. The man I thought I would never see again was standing on the curb under the streetlight, not even realizing that people were staring at him. His hand was in his hair, a motion that was so familiar to me. He was looking at the ground before he pulled his head up to a proud angle and shuffled slowly inside.

I turned back around as a wetness I didn't know was there rolled down my cheek.

* * *

EPOV

"Eddikins!" Emmett called as he burst through the door to our apartment. I'm surprised we even had a door anymore with the way he entered every single time.

"Yes Emmett?" I replied with much less enthusiasm.

"We, as in you, Jazzikinoodles, the ladies, and I, are going to go out and party up the streets of New York tonight!"

"And you are the oldest," I mumbled before saying," Yeah, sure Em, sounds like fun." Even though I didn't show much enthusiasm I really was looking forward to it. I loved living in New York. New Hampshire was a drag compared to this place.

"Well get your butt dressed! We leave in and hour and here you are in street clothes! Oh, look nice tonight," Emmett commanded before literally skipping to his room. I shook my head at him before going to my room.

He said 'look nice'. I wasn't sure where we were going but I would put in a decent effort with the little information given. I took a quick shower and threw on a black shirt and faded gray jeans. I actually considered shaving the scruff off of my face but we were probably going to a club and it added a nice touch.

"Hey Ed," Jasper greeted me as he walked into the apartment. I waved a hello to him before going to track down Emmett. I didn't need much help though because I heard him singing in the kitchen.

I moved toward the sound and leaned up against the wall as I watched the show. Emmett was singing 'Boom, Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy" and dancing around with a banana.

"Hey Ed do you know where-," Jasper said as he entered the kitchen but I silenced him by holding up my hand. He looked up to see Emmett dancing around and he tried to hold back his laughter.

Emmett started singing, still completely oblivious to Jasper and I:

_"Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_  
_ Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_  
_ Giddy and foolish the whole day through_  
_ Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?"_

Emmett was spinning around in circles, still singing. Jasper was leaning on me for support. Just then Emmett looked over and spotted us. His grin widened as he waltzed over us, now using the banana as a microphone:

_ "Called myself on the telephone_  
_ Just to hear that golden tone_  
_ Asked myself out for a date_  
_ Said be ready 'bout half-past eight!_"

"Actually I told you guys to be ready 'bout quarter till six but that just doesn't fit," Emmett said taking a break in his song.

"Emme-," Jasper tried but was quickly silenced by Emmett's, "SHH!" and he continued once again.

_"Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_  
_ Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_  
_ Giddy and foolish the whole day through_  
_ Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_"

_ "Took myself to the picture show_  
_ Sat myself on the very last row_  
_ Wrapped my arms around my waist_  
_ Got so fresh I slapped my face!"_

At this point Emmett tried to grab my hand and spin me around in circles. I pulled my hand quickly away and punched Emmett lightly in the shoulder. He flipped me off but then grabbed Jasper's hand and said, "Sing it with me Jazzy!"

Jasper complied and started singing and dancing with him:

_"Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_  
_ Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_  
_ Giddy and foolish the whole day through_  
_ Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?"_

At this point I was sitting on the floor clutching my sides. Jasper and Emmett finished up the crazy song with their cheeks pressed together, holding each other, and singing very out of key. Once again, I was the youngest?

Jasper started laughing hysterically but it was Emmett's reaction I wasn't expecting. He let out two booming laughs before falling silent and yelling, "Lets go ladies! Enough of your nonsense!"

He grabbed Jasper's hand before marching over to me, pulling me up, and dragging us both out into the hall. We were all laughing boisterously as we stumbled down the hall together.

* * *

This was my first time at the CBGB club. Live music was playing and ages ranged from sixteen and up.

We had picked up Rosalie from work on our way out. I'm not sure how she managed to come from work dressed in a black dress and high heels. It didn't look like work attire especially since she worked in an auto body shop.

We were seated at a table near the back and was quieter thanks to Rosalie. I'm pretty sure her or Alice could get anything they wanted.

"Okay so Eddie here is elected to order us drinks while we wait for Alice and... and Alice," Emmett said, stumbling over his words after a glare from Rose. I shot him a look that was clearly asking who else was supposed to be coming but of course he interpreted it incorrectly.

"Don't give me that look Eddikins! You're the youngest, therefore you get drinks." Emmett smiled proudly as I got up from my chair with a groan.

I ordered our drinks and was just turning around to go back to our table when someone stumbled into me. I saw it was a woman as she started to fall and I quickly grabbed her and righted her, my hands not letting her go. As she mumbled her apologies and looked up at my face I froze. Shock overtook my body.

_Bella._

I let my eyes wander up and down her figure, still unbelieving. She was wearing a simple wine colored dress. Her hair was in loose ringlets. As I met her eyes again I was left speechless. Bella was standing in front of me.

"I-I have to go," She said as she pulled back from me. She looked absolutely terrified. I let one of my hands drop but the other was still stretched out toward her. I felt that if I touched her she would disappear.

She took one more look at me before shaking her head and running out of the club. I stood frozen for a split second before my thoughts kicked in and I tore after her.

"Bella! Wait!" I called. She spun around and looked at me before turning back around and yelling, "Taxi!"

As soon as it pulled up she jumped in. The door was almost shut as I caught it with my hand pulling it back open.

"Bella... Bella please wait. Please. Just talk to me," I said as I tried to convince her to stay. I'm not sure of my reason but I just needed to talk to her. Her eyes started to water as she looked up at me in fear. She choked back a sob and she tried to pull the door shut once more but I stood firm.

"Please," I begged. I needed to just talk to her. Bella shook her head vigorously back and forth. I knew she wanted to leave. I sighed in defeat and let my hand drop from the door.

I watched the taxi pull away as I stood defeated on the curb. I'm not sure what I did wrong. I wasn't even sure where this need to talk to Bella came from. After a few seconds I raised my head and walked back into the club. I needed to think of a plan. More than anything I needed an explanation.

* * *

**Ok so song in there is "Boom, Boom ain't it great to be crazy" It's from veggie tales. I found this hysterical and definitely something Emmett would sing while dancing with a banana!  
By the way this was waaaay longer even though it didn't seem like it.  
This chapter was super up and down! Sorry bout that but I hope you liked it!  
Hit or Miss Everyone!**

**Ain't it great to be crazy?  
\/**


	3. Can't Let You Leave

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

**Ok I know that this is super late and I really owe you guys tons more. You all mean so much to me and I have not been returning the love. Yes you can through an apple at me. Anyway it is here now even though I am sad to say it is fairly short. But i have some important news for all of you!**

**I WILL BE GONE UNTIL THE 1ST! **

**There will be no updating and I can not respond to any reviews nor will I be able to read any of them. I will when I get back on the 28th but then I am gone again until the first. This is my vacation and a much needed one. **

**WARNING: This chapter has not been beta-d. I apologize about that and Thiagher Lillie you are not forgotten. I was just in such a hurry to get this up because I am leaving in about ten minutes!**

**So this is my very late update and now an apology to all of you. I will have fun on my trip and will be plotting more chapters that I can write as soon as I get back!**

**You all mean a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

BPOV

Why did I run? Even I don't know the answer to that. I felt weak. I felt scared. I felt vulnerable. I wasn't ready to give myself over to someone so completely. When he left, when I left him, my world shattered. He took everything with him. He new all my secrets. I knew he wouldn't give those away to anybody but there were things that needed to be kept for me and only me. But one thing was for certain, I had felt the familiar longing that I hadn't felt in two years.

_I was being held by someone. It was a warm and comfortable embrace, one that I didn't want to leave. I looked up to see who was holding me so close and gazed into deep green eyes._

_"Edward," I whispered. He brought his finger to his lips shushing me. I didn't want to be quiet though._

_"Edward I-," This time his finger went to my lips._

_"If you speak Isabella this will go away," Edward said simply. I gave him a questioning look and started to speak but he shushed me once again. _

_"You want me to be here Bella. Don't speak let us just sit in silence. If you speak I will vanish. You don't want to lose me all over again do you?"_

_"No I don't Edward," I said around his finger. A pained look crossed his face as a shrill ringing sounded in the air. I realized my mistake and slowly his figure started to fade. _

_"No Edward don't go!" I yelled as I grasped his shoulders tightly. He was still fading as another ring sounded. _

_"No Edward no!"_

_"I'm sorry Isabella," He said as he vanished from my grasp. A final ring sounded as I gripped the air where he was just moments before._

I awoke breathing hard with sweat covering my body. I sat up and tried to catch my breath as a ring echoed across the room. I jumped and then looked around. My phone was flashing to alert me to a call. I reached for it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?" _Alice yelled into my ear.

"Alice?" I asked dumbly.

_"No this is God. I'm calling you to let you know that you were a complete bitch tonight and you had no right to leave within the first five minutes. Oh, and that dress you were wearing definitely deserved more air time than you gave it." _

"I- I don't know what happened."

_"The hell you don't! You knew exactly what happened. You ran from Edward. You, ran. Okay, so we sprung this on you. We did it to him too! He at least tried to be sociable. I am disappointed in you. I though I had you trained better and you looked so damn good tonight too!"_

"I'm sorry Alice. I just needed to leave."

_"Uh huh sure. Whatever you say Bella. You will be fixing this mess and you will be fixing it soon. I will be watching you."_

With that the phone went dead. Damn you super creepy over-obsessive pixie. Honestly, what did she expect from me? Well, I should probably reevaluate the situation as well. There was nothing I could do now though. I knew I would be facing him-Edward, again. I needed to embrace that he was back in my life. Edward had reappeared.

* * *

EPOV

Tonight was disastrous. Bella appeared but then she ran from me. What did I do wrong? I had asked that when I had reentered the club but I had gotten no answer. Everyone seemed to be as shocked as I was.

When Emmett, Jasper, and I got back to our apartment I resisted Emmett's invitation of karaoke quite easily and escaped to my room. I needed to be alone. I had to think about what had happened tonight.

Why did Bella run? Now that I had seen her I wanted to never let her leave my sight. I hadn't had these feelings since the end of high school. The strange thing was that it felt as if a force was driving me towards Bella.

I knew that I didn't love her when we went our separate ways. There was nothing there for me at that time but when we split I couldn't help but feel the lose. I never did remember what happened after the accident. I thought that once I left Forks I wouldn't ever see any of my friends again. But like I said it was as if a force was driving me. I wasn't going to escape Bella anymore.

I knew I didn't needed to remember anything of the past. That was over. The future was staring me in the face. Bella had changed so much. She was more beautiful than I remember. Her hair was longer and brighter. Her skin softer and a beautiful ivory. Her eyes were deeper and held more secrets, more feeling. I had missed all of this change but that was all in the past.

I now had a beautiful woman in front of me that I know I had once felt very deeply for. I needed to do something. What was I going to do? Well, for now sleep on it and think it over but I knew that I needed to talk to Bella and talk to her soon.

The past is over. The future was here and waiting for me to grab it by the horns. I drifted off to a restless sleep with thoughts of what to do running through my head.

* * *

**Once again I apologize for any serious mistakes. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter besides me feeling nervous. I don't think it will quite be up to expectations because It was written in a hurry. I sorry...  
**

**please let me know what you think and I will miss you guys while I am gone!  
Hit or miss?**

**Button. Be nice please!  
Lurve you guys!  
\/**


	4. Stupid Corner

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Hello hello hello! I'm back! Ok so my trip was just fabulous and I had the best time! I'm also happy to be back!**

**I think you should know that during my trip I spent a day in New York. I was envisioning Bella and Edward there and I actually had apartments picked out for them and everything! Just a little preview eventually they will be spending an adventure day in the city and they will go to the same places i did and trust me its not all touristy. There are definitely some not well known places for them to go!**

**Ok so once again thanks to my lovely lovely best ever Beta who got this back to me within the hour I sent it to her, Thiagher Lillie! I love ya girlie! **

**_ALERT ALERT! PLEASE READ THIS PART!_  
**

**Alright one more little thing. How Much I Thought I Hated You was nominated for All Human Twilight Awards under 'fanfiction you couldn't stop reading. and I just want to say a super huge thanks! This is sooo exciting for me! Also Thiagher Lillie's story Not So Average has been nominated. I Would really appreciate if you would check out the sight! also go and nominate your favorite stories and I would really appreciate some votes too! voting starts on august 27th and nominations will be accepted after august 22nd. Thanks everyone! **

**The link is:  
**

Twilight All Human Awards site

**Thanks everyone! happy to be back and updates should be way more frequent!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

BPOV

When I pried myself from my restless sleep It was about eleven o'clock. I hate sleeping in any later than ten but what can you do? My phone beeped alerting me that I had a new text message. When I checked my phone there were not one but three new messages. I flipped open my phone and read them in order.

_Meet at the boys' place at 11. _  
_-luv Ali_

_Bella where the hell are you? Its 11!_  
_-the love is fading, Alice_

_I'm coming over there and I'm gonna kick your butt! A storm is coming!  
-prepare yourself, Alice Brandon._

I was so dead. The last message had been sent five minutes ago. I spun around and ran out of my bedroom door heading to blockade the front door with something to keep Alice out for as long as possible but as I rounded the corner from the hallway into the living room, something hit me from behind and I went sprawling. I flipped over and found Alice standing over me with a pillow in her hand. The storm had arrived.

"Alice No!" I squealed as she jumped on me and straddled my waist holding me down.

"Bella! Why can't you do what I ask?" She laughed as she started beating me repeatedly with the pillow. I was screaming and we were both in fits of laughter. I knew that the worst was over with our conversation from last night. Now she was just annoyed and she was also coming to get me and most likely play Bella Barbie for a while.

"Alice stop!" I said through laughter. She got in a couple more good smacks and then rolled off of me clutching her stomach in laughter.

"I'm not sorry Bella. It was so much fun and you totally deserved it," Alice said catching her breath.

"Yes I admit it I did deserve it. But are we past that now?" I asked.

"Yes, you are forgiven but now we must go over to the boys' house."

"Why would we be going to Jasper's and Em's today?" I asked clearly confused. Not that I didn't love them I just didn't see the reason for right now.

"Jasper, Emmett, and _Edward's _house," Alice corrected.

"Oh," I didn't know that he was staying with my boys.

"Yes, oh."

"Okay so why are we going to Jasper, Emmett, and _Edward's? _Do you really feel the need to make me face him the day after?" I got up and poured myself a glass of water feeling thirsty after my beating.

"Of course. It's the day after the fight and you know what that means."

"No Alice I really don't," I said really having no idea why.

"For make-up sex," Alice said with a totally straight face. Of course at this time I was facing her and taking a swig of my water. This made me choke and I couldn't help the water that was starting to escape my mouth. All I saw was Alice's shocked face before the water came spurting out my mouth in an epic spit take. I covered my mouth with my hand and turned bright red with embarrassment.

Alice's mouth was hanging open in shock, her eyes wide, and droplets of water were all over her face. It was priceless. I started laughing again at the sight of her. Her pixie like features contorted into disgust then morphed into laughter. Honestly, who doesn't enjoy a good spit take, even if it is disgusting?

"I'm sorry Alice," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Don't think your are getting off so easily my friend. You must suffer the consequences! March!" Alice commanded pushing me into the bathroom. I hung my head as I was pushed to my doom. I took a quick shower as Alice cleaned herself off.

"Alice can we please make this simple?" I asked as I went into her bathroom, a robe wrapped around me and my hair wrapped in a towel.

"But Bella!" She wined. I saw her face start to slip into the pout and I quickly shut my eyes.

"No Alice!"

"Fine!" She huffed and grabbed my arm to take me to the chair in front of her vanity. She quickly dried my hair and pulled it into a side ponytail. She then put the ponytail into loose ringlets.

After much begging and pleading she didn't require me to wear makeup. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and an orange tank top with a white lace band under my chest. I paired it with a pair of gray flats. I came out of my room and did a three-sixty and was greeted with Alice's happy squeals.

We quickly left the apartment and got in her car and headed toward the boy's apartment. I sat not so calmly as we drove in silence.

* * *

"Hello!" Emmett yelled as we entered the apartment, "How are my two favorite girls today?"

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Emmett turned around and Rosalie was standing behind him, hands on her hips, looking like a Greek goddess.

"Aw, come on now Rosie. You know you are the one and only," Emmett picked her up and swung her around in a circle while Rose let out a peel of laughter. Alice had run over to Jasper and both couples moved into the living room. I followed awkwardly behind while doing a quick scan of the apartment to find it currently Copperhead free, before I moved to sit down on the couch.

NCIS was playing on the TV. Emmett became quite the fan after I tried to explain to him what a Gibbs head slap was. I ended up showing him and we watched about five episodes in a row after that. Now, he watched it like an addict.

I began fidgeting in my seat after a few minutes. Copperhead might not be present right now but I'm sure he would be soon enough. I didn't want to ask any questions though in order not to seem desperate. I stood up quickly and all heads turned toward me.

"Popcorn," I mumbled and spun around and moved toward the kitchen so I could be alone to calm down.

The boy's apartment was slightly larger than ours. The living room was separated partially from the kitchen and the hallway to their bedrooms by a wall that extended about halfway through the living room. As I was rounding that corner my head was down. I was walking quickly when I ran into something solid, and wet.

I jumped in surprise and tried to move backward but something had wrapped around my waist. I looked up slowly, my face already flushed, where I was greeted with dancing emeralds and a crooked grin.

"Well hello there Bella," Edward said with a laugh in his voice. He stepped back from me and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his figure. His skin was glistening with water, his unruly hair soaking. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. I looked quickly back up to his face a blush taking over.

"I'm- I'm sorry," I said stumbling over my words.

"Oh, it's okay Bella. This corner is a bad one," He replied in his velvet voice. This was the second time I've seen him in two years and both times I've fell into him. Now he was standing here practically naked in front of me.

"Edward where are your clothes?" I blurted out growing impossibly redder.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out," He stated simply. He touched my arm as he walked past me, telling me to follow him without words.

"Emmett, why did you feel the need to take my clothes away while I was in the shower?" Edward asked. All of my family in the living room looked up at him in his towel and me standing behind him. This was when I noticed that the front of my shirt was soaking wet with wet arm spots where Edward's arms were wrapped around me.

"Jeez Bella," Alice said, "When I told you you were coming over here for make-up sex I didn't think you would take me seriously."

"Oh my God," I said as I fell to the floor burying my face in my hands. I heard laughter but I tried to block it out along with Emmett's "Get some!" comment.

"Emmett just tell me what you did with them," Edward said seeming unfazed.

"In the freezer Eddikins," Emmett said through his laughter. I was now curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth trying to banish the memory.

"Idiot," Edward murmured as I heard him turn around. I saw his feet stop by my side and he bent down and grabbed me from under my arms and lifted me. I was too embarrassed to do anything but let him. Once I was on my feet Edward grabbed my wrist and led me into the kitchen. I kept my head down the entire time.

"Here. Drink," Edward commanded handing me a glass of ice water. I took it gratefully and drank as I watched him open up the freezer and pull out his clothes.

"Damn it Emmett," Edward said under his breath. All his clothes were frozen in a block showing that they were wet before they were put in the freezer.

Edward moved out of the kitchen with his clothes in hand. I stayed where I was drinking my water and trying to ease my embarrassment while thinking of what to say to Edward. Suddenly there was a loud thump from the other room.

"Ow! What was that for!" Emmett boomed.

"For freezing my clothes of course," Edward said his voice full of laughter.

"Well why don't you wear your clothes instead of throwing them at people!" Emmett asked sounding dumbfounded. I could picture Jasper shaking his head at his brother while Alice and Rose held back their laughter. I smiled to myself. I missed my family being complete.

Edward walked back into the hallway and to what I assumed was his room, still in only a towel. He was grumbling about something but I didn't catch it. I turned back around and poured myself another glass of water and drank from it greedily. I'm not sure if my face would ever return to it's normal color but the water seemed to be helping tone it down a bit.

When I was finished I put my cup in the sink and then turned around. Edward was leaning against the counter, the prettiest statue I had ever seen. His black T-shit clung to him in all the right places. His faded jeans were slung low on his hips. His hair was disheveled, just as I remembered it. Edward's eyes were on me, a deep and contemplative green.

We didn't speak for the longest time, just standing in each others presence. My breathing was quick but he seemed relaxed and deep in thought. After what seemed like hours a crooked smile broke out on his face.

"Hello Bella."

* * *

**Hit or miss everyone?  
thanks for reading and remember the nomination date and the link will also be on my profile.  
Let me know what you think!**

**Review Button  
Please!  
\/**


	5. Drastic Measures: Take Two

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Told you I would be back soon and here I am! **

**Announcement: I have an account at the writer's coffee shop library! So far I'm doing two a day updates for HMITIHY but it will soon catch up to this account. My pen name is still TheYellowVolvo. It is twcslibrary .com if you are interested! It has a really cool banner thanks to my lovely Beta Thiahger Lillie!**

**Thaigher you are amazing and honestly this chapter wouldn't have been done or nearly as good with out you! Thanks babe!**

**Anywho done with my talking! Don't forget the awards and the link is on my profile because it didn't show up on the last A/N sorry bout that. Ok!**

**Enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

We didn't speak for the longest time, just standing in each others presence. My breathing was quick but he seemed relaxed and deep in thought. After what seemed like hours a crooked smile broke out on his face._

_"Hello Bella."_

"Hi," I said awkwardly. What was I supposed to say to the man that ran from and then ran into not five minutes ago, practically naked.

Edward chuckled lightly, "How have you been?" He was laughing at this situation? This was no time to be laughing.

"Not bad how about yourself?" I asked only out of politeness not because I wanted to.

"I've been okay," He replied giving away just as much as I had.

"Good," I had nothing else to say besides that. Apparently neither did he. We stood there just staring again. I wasn't ready to talk. I didn't think he was either, but I had been proven wrong by Edward's moods and it looks as if it could be one of those times.

"Look Bella," Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what happened last night." Slowly he took a step toward me and I took one back. One forward. One back. One forward. One back. It was like some sick dance.

"Bella, I don't remember you so... so jumpy," Edward continued. As if to prove his point I took one more step backwards and ran into the counter causing me to jump. He chuckled at me and I stared back at him still saying nothing.

Then something just exploded out of me, something so unpredictable that I might just never forgive myself, "How would you know Edward? You don't know anything about me! With your fucked up memory you couldn't even remember taking a walk on the beach with me!" I shouted. Edward blanched at my words and stumbled backwards as if I had slapped him. I might as well have. I couldn't believe I had said it.

"Oh, Edward I-," I wanted to say that I was sorry but instead I said, "I can't talk about this yet."

And with that I left a shocked Edward in the kitchen as I walked as calmly as I possibly out of the boys' apartment. I mentioned something about errands to run to everyone else and walked out the door.

* * *

EPOV

I felt like I had been slapped. Worse then that actually. I felt as someone had just taken a baseball b at to my head and beat me repeatedly with it. Why did she have to pull _that_ card. She knew it wasn't my fault that I couldn't remember anything. I really did try there for a while but I just couldn't. I thought we were past that. I guess I had no other choice. I need to find her. She couldn't just blame me for something that was out of my control. I wouldn't let her.

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. I got about halfway down the stairs before I realized I had no idea where Bella lived. I turned around quickly and tripped up the steps in my hurry. As I got back to my apartment I threw open the door and I'm pretty sure I effectively put a dent in the wall by the looks on everyone's faces.

"Alice! Rose! What is you're address?" I yelled out of breath.

"How about you go and get some shoes on and then I will tell you," Rose said looking frightened.

"Oh right," I said as I went into my room and slipped on my All-star tennis shoes and ran back into the living room. I paused long enough to hear the address and then I ran back out the door.

As I drove off I passed a flower shop. I turned off at the next street and effectively cut off three cars in my haste. Thanks God there weren't any cops around right now. As I walked into the shop I passed freesias. Or course, Bella's favorite flower. I bought a brightly colored arrangement and then ran back out to my car.

As I was waiting for the light to change something hit me. I could remember something as minimal as Bella's favorite flower but I couldn't remember that at one point I loved her. I slammed my head down on the steering wheel and let out a loud groan. A car horn sounded behind me and I looked up to see the light green. I pulled away quickly and sped to Bella's.

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting on my couch drinking tea and eating chocolate. Chocolate warms the heart but so far it seemed to be doing nothing for me. I let out a sigh and just then a loud knock came from the door. I slowly got up but then another knock came again. I paused and then one more. No sane person knocks that quickly in a row.

"Bella! Bella please open the door!" I knew that voice.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah Bella it's me. Now please open the door!"

"Go away Edward!" I called back. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"No Bella I won't. Please open up," He begged. I would not cave.

"Or what?"

"Or... Or I will kick open this door!" He threatened.

"I don't believe it Edward," I answered back.

"I'm counting to three and then I will forcefully open this door. You can't hide forever Bella." As hard as it was for me to admit he was right. I still didn't believe he was going to kick in my door.

"One... Two..."

I rolled my eyes but pulled open the door just as Edward said, "Three."

He came barging into the apartment at full speed, shoulder first. Apparently he was being serious. What he didn't account for was that I was going to open the door. The counter was so close to the door and Edward was running too fast to realize what was about to happen. He lost his balance and went face first into the edge of the counter.

"Oh my God! Edward!" I called as I ran over to his still figure.

I knelt down beside him my hands fluttering uselessly over him, "Edward are you okay?"

He groaned and rolled over. He smiled up at me through a bloodied face and held up something that slightly resembled flowers.

"I got you flower's. Freesias, your favorite," Edward said looking quite proud of himself. I took them from him slightly stunned that he remembered what my favorite flower was. Edward let out another groan and I realized once again his face was covered in blood.

"Oh God, Edward, stay down. I will be right back," I said as I ran to grab a washcloth and an icepack. He simply groaned in response. I gathered everything quickly including a glass of water and some Ibuprofen.

"Here Edward sit up," I said as I helped him up into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall. Then a serious sense of deja vu hit me. It was just like the night he came to apologize to me and fell out of my window. I brushed that thought aside and started to clean Edward off.

"What were you thinking Edward," I said as I knelt down beside him and started running the washcloth over his bloodied face.

"I brought you flowers," He said dumbly. He must have been very proud about that.

"I can tell Edward," I replied sweetly, smiling despite myself.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked looking at me like a little child looks to his mother for approval.

"Yes, Edward. Thank you."

I didn't say anything else and Edward's eyes closed as I moped up as much blood that was possible considering his nose was still bleeding. I grabbed his hand and put the washcloth in his hand then pressed it below his nose.

When I was sure he was going to hold it I placed the icepack over his nose and he groaned at the added pressure.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry," I said, "Here take this. It will help." I handed him the medicine and the water as he drank from it greedily.

"Thanks," He said, his voice muffled. I took the cup from him and placed it in the sink before coming back to where he was and sat down opposite from him.

"I remember the night when I fell out of your window," Edward said causing me to jump at the sudden break in the silence.

"Charlie had to fix my nose," He continued, "I remember we had gotten into a fight then too about me not remembering." His eyes were closed up until this point. Now he opened them and the emeralds were staring into my soul again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I-," He started but I stopped him before he could finish.

"I don't want your apologies Edward. Why did you even come here?" I asked. I really wanted a reason. It wasn't like he wasn't going to see me again. He did, after all, live with my best friends.

"Everyone else was busy and I-," He started again but once more I cut him off.

"Everyone else was busy," I ground out anger now lacing my voice, "Edward I won't be used because you feel like the third wheel or in our case the fifth. I will _not_ be used."

"Bella that's not what I-."

"Yeah sure that's not what you meant. I know," I said growing angrier.

"Bella-"

My phone ringing silenced both of us.

"Hello?" I answered after two more rings.

_"Hello Bella. I was calling to remind you about tomorrow."_

"Right. I remember. See you at eleven James. Bye." I was grateful for the reminder because up until now I had forgotten about lunch tomorrow.

"Bella?" Edward's voice reached me and caused me to start. I completely forgot he was sitting in my house.

"Who was that Bella?"

"None of your business Edward." I replied my voice hard.

"I'm sorry. You're right it isn't. Bella can we-"

But once again I cut him off, "Maybe you should leave Edward."

"Maybe you're right," Edward said looking a little defeated. He stood up and put the washcloth in the sink before handing me the icepack.

"Good day Isabella," Edward said formally as he walked out the door.

I groaned in frustration and through the icepack at the counter only to have it ricochet and comeback and hit me in the leg. I yelled random profanities before sliding down the wall and curling up into a ball. There was always tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Hit or miss everyone?  
It was a little bit shorter but not much. This chapter had a lot of feeling to it and I needed to stop. plus lots planned for the next one!  
Thanks for reading! don't forget to check out twcslibrary .com!**

**review please!  
\/**


	6. Super Sleuth and Adultnapper

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. Not mine**

**Hey there My lovely followers! I checked my review count and realized I have 150 for only 5 chapters! I flipping love you guys!  
You too Thiagher! You are the best!**

**Ok so in this chapter the places I talk about I have been to. And honestly it was wonderful! A little definition for those places will be at the A/N at the end.  
I really don't have much to say other than thanks for everything and of course...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

EPOV

I left Bella's apartment last night with a sore face and a deep sense of rejection. I needed to prove to Bella that I wasn't coming to her only because I felt like the fifth wheel; it was her phrase not mine. I had heard that she was going to meet some guy named James tomorrow. I couldn't let that happen especially after everything that had happened. I had been trying too hard to give up now. I would not surrender.

As I drifted to sleep that night a plan formed right before I began to dream. Out of everything I had done to get Bella to come back to me this could be the most insane and definitely the riskiest. I had no other options. I was going to go super sleuth.

* * *

The next morning I showed up outside of the girl's apartment. No I didn't knock or make my presence known. That would be counterproductive. I was dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a black pinstripe collard shirt; it was something dark but also inconspicuous. It was around ten o'clock and I was sitting my back leaned up against a vending machine in the hallway outside their apartment. I knew when Bella came out she wouldn't be able to so me. Anyone else that lived further down the hall could see me and probably thought I was some homeless man. A very well dressed homeless man but no matter.

At around ten fifteen I heard the sweet sound of Bella's voice as the door to her apartment opened.

"Alice, Rose, I'm going to go meet James. I should be home in a few hours."

From inside the apartment faint farewells were heard and then I heard the apartment door shut. I stood up and as Bella got into the elevator I ran to the stairs. I probably should have allowed myself more time to make it down all the floors but somehow I managed. It was close but once I reached the bottom floor Bella was still in sight. Luckily I had my cab wait for me near the stairs. Two hundred dollars for the whole day including waiting and dealing with a very upset Bella was plenty for the man.

As I got in the cab I told the driver, "Follow that taxi." It was something I had always wanted to say. The driver threw me a questioning look but I ignored it.

We followed Bella's taxi all the way into Times Square where she was let out just outside the Hershey's store. I got out slightly behind her and told my taxi to go park on the side street near Roxy's Delicatessen. Bella was heading straight towards there. My plan was working perfectly. I walked slightly faster than she did so I was in position.

Just as she passed the street I walked in front of her. Her head was down as she was rummaging through her purse and she ran right into me.

"Oh, I'm so-," She began but then looked up at me, "Edward? What the hell are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything as I wrapped my hand around her wrist and started pulling her after me.

"Edward let go! Stop! Edward!"

I payed no heed to her and I kept on walking and then opened the door to the cab and motioned for her to get in. She gave me a furious disbelieving look and shook her head. I sighed and picked her up wedding style and lifted her in the cab. She screamed but I closed the door after me and put my hand across her mouth.

"Forty-one Spring Street please," I said to my driver and then shut the plastic communication window. My hand was still over Bella's mouth until she bit down, hard.

"Ow," I said and pulled my hand back, "What was that for?" I looked down at my hand where well defined teeth marks were on my palm. Bella's arms were crossed over her chest and she looked pissed.

"What?" I asked again.

"You have got to be kidding me Edward! You just freaking adult-napped me and you're asking me what?" Yep, she was definitely pissed.

"Adult-napped?" I asked. Somehow that was all that really stood out to me.

"That's the only thing you got from that? Are you really that thick?"

I was having too much fun to care and finally I was alone with Bella, "Apparently."

She huffed, set her jaw, and turned away from me.

After a few seconds of silence I asked, "Bella why did you bite me?"

"Oh I don't know? Why did you adult-nap me?"

There was that word again, "What the heck is with adult-nap?" Bella simply glared at me.

"Where are you taking me?" She ground out.

"To Spring Street." She didn't look satisfied, "You will find out when we get there."

I tried to ask more questions but Bella wouldn't respond. After about ten more minutes of driving we arrived to one of my all time favorite places in New York. I payed the driver and got out of the cab making sure I had Bella's hand.

I walked her across the street and opened the door for her.

"What the hell is Pinkberry?" Bella asked finally speaking.

"The best frozen yogurt in the world," I said as I got inline. I ordered two medium sized mango yogurts and then sat down in the back corner. Bella sat down across from me still looking as pissed as ever. I took a bite of the amazing treat and let the cool mango flavor explode in my mouth. Bella was still just staring at me.

"Eat," I commanded, "Trust me. You will like it. After you eat some we will talk."

Bella daintily took a bite before a look of delight crossed her face and she quickly took another. Slowly her hard features softened. That is how amazing Pinkberry is. It could soften a person who had just been "adult-napped".

"Why did you take me here Edward?" Bella asked after a few more bites.

Well I couldn't have possibly screwed up this day any more than I already have. I might as well be honest, "Because Bella. I- I didn't want you to be with another man."

Bella's spoon stopped about halfway to her mouth before she dropped it back into the bowl and started laughing hysterically. That so wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Edward. Are- are you kidding me?" She said between gasps for air.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked still totally confused as to what was so funny. Bella couldn't stop laughing and I couldn't help the scowl that appeared on my face. She was laughing at my jealousy. I was being serious and trying to explain myself and here she was laughing. Bella's laughs softened and then she took one more look at me and started all over again.

After a few more seconds I was growing seriously impatient, "What? What is so funny?"

"You Edward," Bella said through more giggles. She couldn't seem to control herself. I tapped my finger's on the table very impatiently.

"Do you mind explaining please?" I asked trying again.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. She took a few deep breaths with only a few giggles escaping before trying again, "I'm not _with _another man Edward. I wasn't even on a _date_."

"Oh," Was all I could say. Suddenly my super sleuth plan looked incredibly childish.

"Yes, oh," Bella continued, "I was meeting with a friend of mine that happens to be in the group I am in for a project for school. I was meeting James there and a few other people to discuss what we needed to do. Now, if you don't mind I must call and explain my absence."

"Go ahead," I said sheepishly. My ego had been lowered about half. This was a totally bad idea.

Bella took out her phone, dialed the number, and pressed it to her ear, "Hi. James? It's Bella. Sorry that I'm not there I was... detained." She said the last part with a smirk in my direction.

There was a reply on the other end of the line before she said, "Yeah that's fine. Would you mind emailing me the copy? I'm not sure when I will be able to meet again."

I stopped listening as she finished her conversation while I silently ate more of my food.

When Bella hung up she looked at me and said, "Thanks for the very entertaining day. How is your nose?"

"Just fine," I replied still feeling rather humbled.

"That's good. Now that you have me here and I really have no idea how to get around Soho maybe we should talk."

My head snapped up at that. She wanted to talk? This terrible incident could turn out to have some benefit.

"I know I have been distant recently Edward. It was just such an emotional shock to see you again without warning," Bella started.

"I know Bella. I'm sor-"

"Would you stop apologizing to me?" Bella chuckled as she cut me off, "None of this is your fault. Not moving to New York. Not me running from you. Not me being a total bitch lately. None of it is your fault. It is all me. I have my reasons but even that isn't your fault."

"But Bella it _is _my fault. I've caused you all this pain just because I can't remember. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. It has to be-," I tried but Bella stopped me with a shake of her head.

"Look, we both have our reasons. Some of those are things I'm not ready to share yet. It is going to take time for me to come around Edward. I know you have been through a lot since the accident but some of the things it caused me haven't healed yet. Not properly anyway. They are bandaged but time and you will heal things. I can tell. I just can't say everything yet," Bella concluded. I agreed silently by nodding and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you ever find this place Edward? This is probably the best frozen yogurt I have ever eaten," She said.

I smiled, "That is for me to know and you to never find out." Bella rolled her eyes and I chuckled lightly. The rest of our time was spent just talking about anything and everything. It was so easy for me to talk with Bella when she was being sociable. It seemed as if she had let her guard down, at least for a while.

As we walked out of the establishment I called over a taxi and it took us back to her apartment. I walked her up to her door.

"I'm sorry about adult-napping you Bella," I said with my head down.

"It's okay Edward. I remember how you are with jealousy," She giggled again. I looked up into the chocolate depths and something flashed. She turned her back to me and reached for the door handle before dropping her hand and turning back to me.

"I think Alice and Rose were planning a beach day down at Belmar over the weekend. I would really appreciate it if you came. And not just as a tag along either. I want you to come because I asked you."

I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face, "I would love to Bella." I reached for her phone in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked after she jumped at the contact my hand made with her hip.

"Giving you my number silly Bella," I replied simply. I handed her phone back to her.

"Thanks Edward," She said again.

"You're welcome Bella. Have a good night now."

"I will. Bye," She said finally turning away from me. An overwhelming desire to kiss her took hold of my body but I stepped back as she opened her door and stepped into the apartment.

* * *

**Definitions:  
Roxy's Delicatessen: In the middle of times square and serves probably the biggest sandwiches I have seen in my entire life!  
41 Spring Street: The address for Pinkberry. It is in Soho  
Soho: A part of the city, less touristy.  
Pinkberry: honestly is the best frozen yogurt. Mango is the one I tried so thats why its in the story and it is sooo good!  
Belmar: A beach in New Jersey. Super fun!**

**hit or miss?  
Thanks for reading!**

**button! button!  
How many will hit the button?  
Lets see!  
\/**


	7. Authors note: I'm back!

Alright guys here is the dealio.

I know its been waaaaaay too long... I think like 4 or 5 months and that is unacceptable. I just couldn't seem to write. I would sit down at my computer stare at the screen then get frustrated and start playing games instead. Oh, wow that is really not okay.

So tonight I sat down at my computer stared at the screen and then a miracle happened! I was able to write! Yay me! so the next chapter is in the making. Its going to be long to hopefully make up for everything.

I really hope you guys havent abandoned this story. I'm here now, I love you, I'm writing, It's on its way.

I am sorry this isnt an update too but no worries im writing it now!

See you all soon loveys!

I missed you!

TheYellowVolvo


End file.
